De la familia de Emyn Arnen
by Ivorosy
Summary: Éowyn dijo ya no volver a tocar la espada. Por años así lo hizo y así lo cumplió; no fue hasta que su hijo, Elboron, y con ayuda de Faramir hacen caer en un dilema a la dama blanca, siendo que, al final de todo, Éowyn recuerda el porqué ha escogido al senescal de Gondor como esposo. De lo que fue de Éowyn, Faramir y su primogénito Elboron en Ithilien, Emyn Arnen.


_**Aclaraciones: **__¡No, Éowyn no es mía! ¡Ni la lindura de Faramir! ¡Ni su preciso retoño, Elboron! Ni Ithilien, ni la Tierra Media, ni nada de na. Todo de mi buen profesor J.R.R Tolkien. Aclaro igualmente que me baso en parte en los actores y personalidades que ha dado Peter Jackon en su trilogía cinematográfica. __**Este fic participó en el reto 3#Regreso al futuro, primer reto del mes de Enero del foro El Poney Pisador. Puesto ganado: 2do lugar.**_

_**Advertencias: **__OoC, en serio, lo que es Tolkien me cuesta mucho trabajo no hacer un OoC horrendo, es que es Tolkien, por Dios. Mi profesor me la deja bastante difícil, por eso uso de muletas a Peter xD. Pero, se hace lo que se puede, para que las cosas queden por mínimo decentes._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**D**E L**A F**AM**IL**I**A **D**E **E**M**YN** A**R**N**EN

_Por Ivorosy_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Elboron! ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?

El niño dejó caer la punta de la espada pesadamente sobre el suelo, el metal hizo un ruido sordo sobre el empedrado del jardín. Se giró sobre sí mismo y encaró a su madre. El pequeño frunció los labios y entregó el sable a la mano ya extendida de Éowyn que pedía fuera entregado. No se veía contenta, por lo que pudo notar Elboron.

—Perdona, madre…—quiso remendar con voz queda—Yo sólo, quería aprender a usar la espada.

Su madre que ya cogía el arma blanca, la apoyó contra el piso y dio un apenas y perceptible suspiro. No era la primera vez (era la segunda, de hecho) que pillaba a su hijo usurpando un arma y poniéndose a jugar con ella; la primera vez fue una pequeña daga, que Faramir había dejado sin querer y por descuido sobre su escritorio y su hijo había tomado "prestada"; por suerte, una de las damas que atendía el castillo se percató y despojó al niño del arma. Ésta vez fue ya una espada misma y eso le preocupaba. Justificados eran sus temores, pues Elboron tenía siete años y medio, y siendo tan joven, temía que su imprudencia fuera causa de alguna lesión o accidente tanto propios como ajenos.

—Pero Elboron—empezó a explicarle—, aún eres muy joven para eso. Podrías haberte lastimado sin supervisión. Ya te lo he dicho, el siguiente año le diré a tu padre te enseñe, ¿entonces, por qué eres tan impaciente e insensato?

Su hijo agachó la cabeza, claramente su lenguaje corporal era el de un niño regañado. Éowyn aún permanecía con semblante y postura severa, a pesar de que, ver a su hijo tan inofensivo y lastimero, hicieron que casi sucumbiera ante la actitud que estaba tomando.

—Lo ha sacado de su lado, naturalmente, mi señora.

Éowyn descruzó sus brazos y giró a ver al dueño de tan osado comentario. Para ése entonces, Elboron ya había reaccionado, echando a correr y gritado —: ¡Papá!

Faramir recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos y una vez atrapado en ellos lo levantó de los suelos y lo saludó con una buena sonrisa, pegando su frente con la de él. Éowyn observó la escena a los lejos e igualmente se alegró, sonriendo sutilmente en la distancia.

—Creí que llegarías hasta mañana—comentó la dama blanca, una vez su esposo se acercó, aún con su hijo en brazos.

Faramir bajó nuevamente a Elboron a los suelos y este se quedó parado a contemplar a ambos padres. El hombre posó una mano sobre el hombro de Éowyn para acercarse a ella y plantarle un amable y grato beso en los labios, la dama bajó los ojos y tragó un poco de saliva. Así los años pasasen, las muestras de afecto que le daba Faramir, siempre le daban una agradable calidez.

—Por suerte, el problema que surgió en el río Poros se resolvió más pronto de lo que creí—así esclareció el señor de Emyn Arnen—. Legolas Hoja verde y su gente han sido de mucha ayuda, ciertamente. —Después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de Éowyn, Faramir sonrió y después revolvió los rubios cabellos de Elboron, éste rió y tomó la mano de su padre entre la suyas— ¿Qué sucede, por cierto? He oído a lo lejos reprendes a nuestro hijo ¿Ha hecho algo malo? ¿Merece le cercene la mano?

Y dicho esto, se agachó y tomó la mano de su hijo, juguetón y haciendo ademan de cortarle lo mencionado. Elboron soltó una limpia carcajada siendo acompañada por la risa de su padre.

—Pues, de haberlo dejado más tiempo solo, seguro el mismo y por su cuenta se encargaba de ésa tarea—recriminó la dama indirectamente y de nueva cuenta a su hijo. Faramir dejó de juguetear con el niño y puso más atención a lo dicho por su esposa—. Lo encontré jugando con una de tus espadas.

El príncipe de Ithilien izó una ceja y con ese gesto giró a ver a Elboron, quien por supuesto, giró a ver a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Faramir negó con la cabeza y su hijo bajó la mirada otra vez. El hombre solicitó la espada confiscada por Éowyn y ésta de buena gana la cedió.

—Pero, esta no es mi espada—soltó el hombre una vez había examinado rápidamente el arma. Éowyn quedó extrañada por el comentario de su esposo, pero éste le tendió el sable de igual modo— es la tuya. Observad…

La dama, que no había puesto mucha atención a lo que le había quitado a su hijo, pudo percatarse que, efectivamente, aquella arma era una de las pocas que poseía. Era más pequeña y menos pesada que una espada convencional, motivo por el cual probablemente Elboron la escogió dada su joven edad. Pero le extrañaba su hijo pudiera encontrarla, pues hasta donde sabía, había guardado todas sus cosas de guerra en un lugar seguro. Quizá ahora no tan seguro, pues Elboron había dado y burlado con él. Pero eso fue lo de menos, pues su hijo al oír que dicha espada era de su madre y no de su padre, provocó la curiosidad e inquietud del niño.

—Mamá, ¿sabes blandir la espada?

Éowyn tragó en seco y se quedó petrificada y sin habla. No quería que su hijo se enterase que alguna vez fue a la guerra, pues eso conllevaba a que también conociera sobre su imprudencia cuando era más joven. Pero para su poca suerte, el príncipe de Ithilien habló antes:

— ¿Qué si sabe? ¡Pero si tu madre es una de los mejores guerreros que he tenido el placer de conocer! En Rohan, las tierras de tú tío, el rey Éomer, incluso tiene el título de escuderea y no por nada, pues fue ella, junto con el señor Meriadoc, un noble y valiente hobbit, que fueron capaces de lo que ningún hombre había logrado jamás en vida: Asesinar al señor de los nazgûl.

Los ojos de Elboron se iluminaron y parecieron crecer de la impresión, una dicha impresión. No tardó en hacer saber su exaltación —: ¡Vaya, mamá, no lo sabía! Eres realmente fuerte, ¡incluso más que papá! ¿Por qué no me enseñas mejor tú a utilizar la espada?

Faramir ya había vuelto a reír por los atrevidos comentarios de su hijo; en cuanto a Éowyn, ella había vuelto en sí, sosteniendo su espada contra el pecho y su temple reflejaba seriedad e inquietud a la vez.

—Tú padre exagera—arguyó—, como últimamente acostumbra a hacer. Hace tiempo que me he retirado y he olvidado cómo pelear.

En parte cierto y en parte mentira, Éowyn de Rohan estaba insegura de quererle mostrar a su hijo el cómo blandir una espada. Largo fue el tiempo que ella dejó de usar una y así fue su decisión el no volver a hacerlo, pues las necesidades que antes la obligaban a conllevarlo, habían desaparecido por completo.

— ¡Pero…!—discutió por última vez el pequeño muchacho.

—Muy bien, Elboron—irrumpió su padre notando que su esposa no estaba cómoda con el tema—, si tu madre dice no es no. Ya te enseñaré yo. Además, aunque tu madre sea fuerte, tu padre tampoco se queda atrás. —intentó confortar, pero su hijo en vez de alegrarse, colocó puchero de estar bastante insatisfecho; Faramir ladeó la cabeza y fingió indignación—Oh, ¿No me crees?

El hombre giró a ver a la dama en busca de apoyo. Éowyn captó rápidamente y con sonrisa en rostro defendió (muy a su manera) a su preciado marido:

—Eso es cierto, después de mí, tu padre es el mejor, el más fuerte, él más noble y el más sabio. Mejor maestro, no podrías pedir.

Las palabras de su madre parecieron tener un mejor y más positivo efecto en Elboron, aún así, el niño persistió.

—Pero, ahora me gustaría que fueras tú, mamá.

Faramir le tuvo más piedad al suplicante timbre de voz de su hijo y con parecido tono se dirigió a la dama.

—Vamos, Éowyn, al menos dale ese pequeño gusto a tu hijo. Al parecer no parara hasta que por mínimo obtenga una clase individual.

Ahora tenía la petición de ambos y Éowyn se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Si en todo caso, hubiera olvidado cómo manejar aquella arma que sostenía, definitivamente tendría que volver a recordar el cómo de nuevo, porque no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

—Bien, pero sólo será una vez—avisó y cedió la dama, aún con cierto reproche—. Ahora, es mejor que te des un baño y luego vayas a la cama.

Había encontrado a Elboron usando la espada en el crepúsculo vespertino y ahora quedaba bastante poca luz solar iluminando el jardín y las afueras de Ithilien; los lacayos ya habían comenzado a encender antorchas y velas. Elboron por mientras, estaba contento de que su madre aceptara enseñarle aunque sea una sola vez, que no objetó a lo que la dama le mandó. Faramir, se acercó a su esposa en cuanto su hijo se marchó; la rodeó con su brazo por la cintura y Éowyn al tenerlo a tal distancia y por más largo tiempo, reparó en que el príncipe de Ithilien no tenía exquisito olor.

— Pensándolo bien—agregó la dama, alejando a su esposo con la mano—, sería buena idea que ambos tomen un baño.

El hombre no pareció gustarle alejarse de su esposa, pero el cómo arrugó su pequeña nariz le pareció un gesto de lo más divertido.

— ¿Tan mal huelo, mi señora?

Éowyn, con retozona sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza, replicó—: No me haga responderle con un honesto "sí", mi señor.

Luego de eso, la dama marchó llevándose su espada consigo y el señor de Emyn Arnen no tuvo más remedio que alcanzar a su hijo en el baño.

**O0O0O**

Faramir le tallaba los áureos cabellos a Elboron, quien estaba de espaldas a su padre y se dejaba asear sin protestar. Sentados en bancos de madera y con toallas húmedas sobre sus regazos, había mucho vapor emanando de los grandes cubos de agua caliente que tenían alrededor para poder enjuagarse, además de la gran tina de madera. El chiquillo andaba bastante tranquilo, por lo que notó su padre, y eso era porque habían surgido muchas preguntas curiosas en la cabeza de Elboron que ahora requerían respuesta.

—Papá—dijo finalmente —, ¿me contarías el cómo mató mamá al nazgûl?

Faramir sonrió, sin dejar de restregar los cabellos de su hijo. En parte le había agradado despertar curiosidad en su hijo respecto a su madre, pues contadas eran las veces que Elboron le nacían ese tipo de inquietudes.

—No sé a detalle cómo fue que sucedió—decidió confesar—, pero si quieres saber exactamente lo ocurrido, será mejor que le preguntes eso a tu madre. Aunque, a ella no le gusta mucho hablar de ello.

— ¿Por qué no?

Su padre dio un profundo y bien meditado suspiro. Olvidaba que igualmente, abordar cosas del pasado era en ocasiones un tema algo difícil de tratar. Pero aún así, no vio el porqué no relatarle algunas cosas y así saciar la curiosidad de su hijo; que de todas maneras, tarde o temprano se tendría que enterar.

—Como bien sabrás, en la batalla de Pelennor, fue el día en que murió el gran rey Théoden de Rohan; el tío a quien Éowyn defendió y siguió hasta el final y quiso tanto como a un padre. Fueron días muy oscuros y tristes, llenos de perdidas. Por lo demás, si quieres saber a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con el brujo de Angmar y tu madre, te diré que fue con la ayuda de un hobbit llamado Meriadoc que lograron derrotarlo. Tu madre peleó heroicamente contra el nazgûl, mientras que el valiente hobbit fue quien le asestó una grave herida atrás de la rodilla al espectro y tu madre con su ayuda es que pudo darle el golpe final.

—Vaya, mamá es increíble—musitó el niño, llegando esto a oídos de su padre, quien solamente volvió a sonreír sutilmente.

—Verdaderamente, lo es.

Después, Faramir le cedió la bayeta a su hijo para que este pudiera fregarse el cuerpo, en lo que el ahora se ocupaba de su propio cabello. En el proceso, Elboron volvió a preguntar—: Papá, ¿cómo conociste a mamá?

Faramir incluso dejó de tallar su pelo, dicha pregunta lo tomó por completo desprevenido y su única y primera reacción no fue más que bajar la mirada y mostrar buen gesto.

—Eso es otra historia…—le dijo con tono complicado a su hijo, el cual hasta se había girado para encararlo. Los ojos de Elboron destilaban puro huroneo y ansías por saber respecto al asunto. Faramir, inducido por la inocente curiosidad de su hijo, decidió continuar —; Aunque, va muy ligado con lo que sucedió después de la batalla de Pelennor y que tu madre derrocara al nazgûl. Y que yo, bueno, resulté igualmente malherido…Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en las casas de curación, ambos nos recuperábamos de nuestras heridas. Tu madre, el hobbit Meriadoc y yo, tuvimos serias lesiones, afectados por el hálito negro de los nazgûl; tan terrible es aquella enfermedad que inclusive estuvimos a la infausta suerte de haber perecido; de no ser por nuestro rey, Elessar, quien nos curó y salvó.

— ¿El gran rey Elessar Telcontar?

—El mismo—aseguró Faramir a la sorpresa de su hijo—. Se dice que las manos de rey son sanadoras y, eso fue lo que hizo, con ayuda de las _athelas*_ salvó tanto a tu madre, como a mí e inclusive al magnifico hobbit Meriadoc.

—Y, entonces, ¿luego qué pasó?

Faramir, que ahora había tomado la bayeta para fregarse igualmente, la hizo a un lado por un instante y miró más allá, sumergiéndose en vividos recuerdos y, al parecer atesorados pues, el semblante del hombre cambió por completo a uno afortunado.

—Bueno, días después tu madre, aún sanando, pidió ver al senescal regente de Gondor para darle el permiso de partir nuevamente a la guerra—terminada la última frase, Faramir giró a ver a Elboron con mirada juguetonamente acusadora—. Es por eso que os digo te pareces más a ella, ambos son unos incautos.

Su hijo mostró una sonrisita compungida y se encogió de hombros. Pero fue una reacción fugaz, ya que, sus preguntas no dejaban de aflorar.

—Y, ¿quién era el senescal? No me digas, ¿tú, papá?

—El mismo—afirmó preciso.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué le dijiste a mamá? —instigó el pequeño con ilusión y entusiasmo.

—Al principio, no dije nada—Faramir hizo una pausa y observó la nada, sus ojos empezaron a brillar e inclusive su gesto volvió a cambiar a uno inexplicable y arduo de leer, porque habían muchos sentimientos mezclados—. Aún recuerdo con claridad lo que pensaba en aquellos instantes, cuando tu madre se presentó delante de mí. Me dije, que en toda mi vida, jamás había visto una dama tan hermosa y a la vez, tan triste. Su belleza me cautivó desde el primer momento.

Elboron había abierto sutilmente la boca, pues las palabras de su padre y el como con tanta pasión las expresó, le resultaron mágicas. Pero entonces, otra cuestión surgió—: ¿En verdad? ¿Mamá te parecía más hermosa inclusive que la reina Arwen?

— ¿Es qué a ti no?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Prorrumpió Elboron con seguridad— ¡Mamá es la mujer más bella de la Tierra Media! ¡La número uno! Digan lo que digan. Lo que pasa, es que siempre he oído que es la reina Arwen dueña de dicho y tan peleado título.

Faramir asintió, bastante comprensivo a lo que su hijo le explicaba—. Cierto es, que la reina Arwen tiene gran belleza, me atrevo a decir que bien compite con la de vuestra madre. Pero, al menos nosotros dos tenemos la certeza de quien es nuestra ganadora —hijo y padre rieron cómplices. Luego, Faramir tuvo que interrumpir el relato, pues el tiempo transcurría y ambos ya deberían haber terminado hace minutos atrás—. Bueno, la historia llega hasta aquí, ahora a enjaguar y luego a cambiar.

Una vez enjuagados, se secaron y cubrieron con toallas secas; para después cambiarse a ropas limpias y frescas; Elboron se había colocado la bata para dormir, mientras que Faramir ropa más sencilla y holgada para poder andar tranquilamente por el castillo.

—Ve a recostarte, iré en unos minutos a arroparte—ordenó el príncipe de Ithilien a su hijo, antes de salir del gran cuarto de baño.

**O0O0O**

Por algún motivo, antes de ir a su habitación por un par de abrigos (dado que tenía un plan en mente), Faramir decidió ir primero al jardín que especialmente había mandando a hacer para Éowyn; presintió la encontraría allí en vez de sus aposentos; y de hecho, así fue. En medio de variadas y preciosas flores, donde destacaban las_simbelmynë _y los_ mallos*_, en el centro de hermosa piedra cana que destilaba un singular y apenas visible brillo plateado (ilusión creada gracias al brillo natural de las estrellas y la luna creciente); se hallaba una mujer, alta y esbelta, cuyos cabellos dorados le caían cual cascada y su sencillo vestido blanco le hacía resaltar inclusive más que la piedra cana. Blandía su espada, concentrada y con movimientos meditados, ágiles, certeros, casi como concibiendo una extraña pero bella danza. Faramir se reclinó en el marco de la gran entrada y la admiró por un rato. Su esposa se veía hermosa, más que eso, la belleza que presenciaba, ni siquiera las dulces palabras élficas podrían describirlo o acercársele siquiera a lo que él sentía y veía en aquel instante. Porque Éowyn era la más bella flor que jamás tuvo la dicha de ver y eso lo tuvo claro desde la primera vez que ella lo halló.

— ¿Éowyn? — tuvo que interrumpir en cuanto miró como bajaba su espada y su respiración era agitada. La doncella se giró y ambos pares de luceros grises se encontraron. Éowyn no dijo palabra por momento, sus labios se entre abrieron y algunos cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro debido al sudor que ahora ya había secado y estaba frío debido a la fresca noche.

—Hace tiempo que no he tomado una espada—justificó la dama, volviendo a enfundar el arma—. Había olvidado el cómo se sentía, pero aún sé como blandirla, por suerte—Éowyn bajó la mirada y con cara seria, acusó—: Es tu culpa.

Faramir se aproximó y había reído ligeramente con aquel último comentario; pues bien sabía a qué se refería su esposa, de no ser igualmente por su insistencia de que le enseñara a Elboron, quizá no habría encontrado a la dama de Ithilien desenvainando nuevamente una espada.

—Vamos, mi señora, no me difame tan pronto.

—Pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? — Señaló con el entrecejo levemente contraído— Elboron ahora estará detrás de mí, quería dejarte ésa tarea a ti. Tú eres el que debe enseñarle estas cosas, no yo.

El enfado que mostraba Éowyn fueron suficientes para que Faramir adoptara un aire más taciturno; con delicadeza y lentitud, redujo toda distancia entre ella y él y con cuidado y cariño tomó los laterales del fino rostro de Éowyn e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué no? Eres también una guerrera.

—Era—masculló, volviendo a bajar la vista. Pero Faramir intentó de nueva cuenta reencontrarse con ellos y con difícil trabajo pudo lograrlo. Su voz fue suave, amable y afectuosa, pues para lo que el señor de Emyn Arnen le tenía que decir a su esposa, era más que importante y necesario.

—No—empezó—, aún lo eres, siempre lo has sido y así será, así te conocí y así te sigo conociendo desde entonces, ¿por qué, usted, mi señora, sigues negando aquello que también amo, tu esencia misma? Puede que hayas cambiado la espada por la curación, pero por eso, ¿un lobo deja de ser lobo por cambiar de grises pelajes por blancos? Entiendo lo que me dijiste alguna vez, que decidías cambiar tu espada, las proezas de batalla y el morir en la gloria por la curación y el admirar la belleza de la vida, las cosas que nacen y crecen; y aquí estás, tienes tu propio jardín, haz cumplido y hecho con lo que te has propuesto y aún así, aunque tú lo niegues, tu espíritu sigue siendo el mismo…Una guerrera no es necesariamente aquella que sabe blandir el arma blanca, sino aquella cuyo espíritu y corazón son grandes, tú me lo has enseñado y eso es lo que quiero que Elboron también aprenda de ti, más que saber a pelear.

Éowyn alzó la cara; sus ojos grises destilaban un brillo puro, y sus ojos se humedecieron, siendo que, a uno de ellos se le escapó una pequeña y límpida lágrima que recorrió la roseada mejilla de la dama. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y llevó ambas manos hasta las de su esposo que aún tenían presa su cara. Posó sus palmas por sobre el dorso de las manos del hombre, las rodeó con sutileza y luego, desviando un poco el rostro, besó la mano derecha de Faramir. Éste le acarició el mentón y luego los cabellos, para finalmente atraerla hacia él y brindarle su calor en un abrazo.

—Faramir—susurró Éowyn, estando todavía reposando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su respiración, escuchando sus latidos y embriagándose con su aroma.

—Yo te amo así, tal como eres. Toda tú, es lo único que anhelo—dijo, una vez se habían separado—. Sabes, te veías hermosa bajo ésa blanca luz, con tu espada, sino supiera que se trataba de ti, te habría confundido con alguna hermosa _maia*_.

La dama pareció tomar más color en los mofletes y pegó su cabeza otra vez en el pecho de su marido.

—Exageras, el día de hoy lo has hecho mucho—masculló, aún ocultando la cara.

—Éowyn, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, yo nunca exagero con nada ni con nadie—afirmó con suma seguridad; luego, como recordando algo importante (y en todo caso, lo era) se apartó de la dama—. ¡Elboron! olvidé a nuestro hijo, debe seguir esperando que lo arrope, sino es que ya está dormido.

Éowyn sonrió cándidamente y dándole un par de palmadas en el pecho a su esposo, adelantó camino.

—Iré yo, no te preocupes.

**O0O0O**

Elboron aún se hallaba despierto cuando Éowyn fue a verlo. El niño dijo estar esperando a su padre, pero luego de que su madre explicará sería ella quien lo arropara, no protestó y con buena cara se dejó cubrir por las cobijas. Éowyn pasó su mano por los cabellos de su hijo e incluso también acarició su rostro, el niño le veía con ilusión y una tierna sonrisa surcaba sus pequeños y finos labiecitos.

—Mamá—dijo de repente—, ¿eres feliz?

La dama paró de acariciar en seco. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Pero claro que soy feliz —aseveró, para luego sonreírle maternal a su pequeño.

—Papá ha dicho que cuando te conoció eras hermosa y triste—explicó Elboron—, por eso, quería saber si todavía te sentías así. ¿Papá te hizo feliz otra vez?

La cuestión de su hijo le hizo más que meditar. Regresó al pasado y supo que antes de Faramir, su vida había sido una pequeña jaula de desdicha y mísera; y si bien, el amor de su hermano y tío eran en ocasiones breves curas a sus penas, con el pasar de los años, los pesares amedrentaron con su alma y ni siquiera Éomer o Théoden podrían curarla. Fue hasta conocer al senescal de Gondor, que pudo tener la felicidad permanente en su vida. Porque Faramir lleno de vida lo que creía ya había muerto, y cuyo optimismo le regresó la esperanza perdida. Inclusive ahora, seguía haciéndolo, rememorando las palabras que ratos atrás le dedicó. Así que, fue bastante sincera con la respuesta que dio a su hijo:

—Sí, así fue. Vuestro padre y tú son ahora los que me hacéis sonreír.

—Me alegro—bostezó un feliz Elboron—, me alegro mucho oír eso. Te amo, mamá.

Éowyn le observó con todo el amor que una madre puede ver a un hijo y, depositando un beso en su frente, replicó igualmente—: Y yo a ti, Elboron. Ahora, descansa.

—Mamá, ¿si me enseñarás, verdad? —dijo el pequeño antes de cerrar por completo los ojos.

—Por supuesto—asintió Éowyn, con aire renovado y cierto—, ya había dicho que lo haría. Pero a cambio, necesito que te portes bien y obedezcas en todo lo que tu padre y yo te digamos, en especial tu padre, el es muy sabio y sensato, deberás aprender más de él que de mí.

Y Éowyn sabía que así debía de ser. Porque fue de él de quien aprendió a amar y a reír otra vez.

**O0O0O**

Faramir esperaba a Éowyn afuera del cuarto de Elboron. Como tenía planeado desde un inicio, fue por un par de abrigos; uno para él y otro para su bienamada esposa. Había oído por casualidad lo que platicó con su hijo y ahora, una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

—Sabes—sorprendió el hombre a la dama quien no esperaba estuviera afuera de la habitación de su hijo—, estaba pensado, que hace tiempo no salimos a dar una caminata, la noche de hoy es más que amena.

—Pero—parpadeó la dama blanca, y de repente se sintió nerviosa—, necesito también tomar un baño, ahora que estuve con la espada he sudado y...

Fue tarde, pues Faramir ya le había colocado el abrigo sobre sus hombros, y posando suavemente sus manos sobre ellos, susurró a su oído—: Volveremos a tomar el baño después de ésa caminata, no te preocupes.

— ¿Volveremos? —repitió, incrédula.

—Sí, volveremos. Creo que me faltó lavar más el cabello.

—De acuerdo—río Éowyn, aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía Faramir para iniciar la marcha—, le creeré tan mala mentira, mi señor Faramir.

El señor de Emyn Arnen, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la dama de Ithilien, y con cordial gesto, agregó —: Y agradezco así lo haga, mi señora Éowyn.

* * *

><p><strong>O0OO0O<strong>

_**Athelas*: **_Se llamaban _athelas _a las hojas de una planta que crecía en Eriador y que los dúnedain del Norte usaban para fines curativos. Se dice que no eran originarias de la Tierra Media, sino que las trajeron de Númenor. No se conoce mucho su aspecto, excepto que eran verdes, de hojas largas y poco llamativas, y crecían en lugares donde los hombres del Oeste hubieran vivido o acampado. En la época de la Guerra del Anillo, la mayoría de hombres de Gondor las conocían con el nombre de «hojas de reyes» (_lassëa aranion_ en quenya), aunque ignoraban el porqué de ese nombre. Sólo las usaban para purificar y revitalizar el ambiente. Ignoraban que uno de la dinastía de los reyes númenóreanos y de la línea de Elendil podía usarlas, junto con sus manos y su aliento, para curar las heridas del cuerpo y del espíritu. «Las manos del rey son manos que curan» se decía entre los versados en la tradición

_**Simbelmynë **_**y**_** mallos***_**:**_Simbelmynë_ que significa 'siempreviva' o 'nomeolvides' en rohírrico. Los elfos la llamaban _uilos_ ('nieve blanca') por su color, y _alfirin_('inmortal'). Se podía encontrar en el gran desfiladero de Gondolin donde fue vista por Tuor, en la tumba del rey Elendil en Halifirien, y en Rohan, donde crecía en los grandes túmulos funerarios de los reyes, sobre todo en el del rey Helm _Manomartillo_.

_Mallos,_ que significa «nieve dorada» en sindarin. Crecía en los campos de la región de Lebennin, feudo del reino de Gondor, cerca del delta del río Anduin. Tiene los capullos de color dorado, de ahí su nombre.

_**maia*: **_Son seres espirituales, creados por Ilúvatar a partir de su pensamiento, que forman parte de la cosmogonía que creó Tolkien en la _Ainulindalë_. El grupo de los maiar está constituido por aquellos ainurde menor rango que descendieron a Eä junto a los Valar para servirles y ayudarles a acabar de dar forma al mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Yo sé que es cursi! Pero no lo he podido evitar, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, he querido escribir sobre mi OTP de la Tierra Media y las ideas y la ocasión jamás habían surgido, hasta ahora. Adoro éste par de tortolos y en verdad amé escribir éste fic (a pesar del OoC y lo meloso LOL). En fin, espero les haya gustado. Bien recibidas las críticas constructivas, comentarios, opiniones y/o sugerencias. ;)


End file.
